


A budding relationship

by Justasunflower



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Epicmaskedmanfunnies
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasunflower/pseuds/Justasunflower
Summary: Max goof is struggling with the breakup between him and Roxanne. Can the onceler fix his broken heart?





	A budding relationship

Max trudged back to his apartment gripping his keys in his hand as he made his way up the stairs. He looked up. '201... 202... Ah. 203.' He opened the door and closed it a little too hard. Max winced as he heard the neighbor next door say some nasty things at that. 

Heading to the kitchen, the boy began to prepare his dinner. A microwaved tv dinner. Throwing the food into the microwave and turning it on, he began to wait. His roommate, the once-ler always made great food. It was a shame that he was at work later than usual. Max began to think about his roommate and started blushing. 'N-No," he shook his head. 'I don't have a crush on the once-ler... That would be crazy!' 

The microwave beeped, pulling him out of his thoughts. As soon as he sat down and began eating the door opened. "Hello, maxie! I'm home early than I thought!' Max looked up surprised. "O-Oh welcome back once-ler." He said as he cursed himself for stuttering. "There's nothing left in the fridge, mind if you share your dinner?" The once-ler sang from the kitchen. "Uh... sure." Max complied, splitting his meal in half. After they finished up their shared meal, they turned their attention to the tv. 

"Say... maxie... do you ever plan on seeing anybody again?" The once-ler questioned him innocently. Max shook his head firmly. "No, not after what happened." But that was a lie. Max was head over heels for the once-ler but little did he know that the once-ler wanted to return his feelings.

During the movie, Max' s hand slowly moved towards the once-lers. His heart lept when he felt the gloved hand take his hand. He looked up at the once-ler, his face feeling like it was just lit on fire. "O-Once-ler?" Max asked timidly. "Oh please," the once-ler looked down at him. "Call me oncie."


End file.
